Abused
by Es-CaBe
Summary: Firts fanfic. What happends when Josh finds out about the undercover kiss. What will he do. Josh turns agressive towards Kate. But will kate let Castle help? Set during s03. Story is AU, rated M for abuse, OOC. Contains sexual abuse sometimes
1. Return

Hey guys so this is my first fanfic. English is not my vernacular (please tell me if I say something wrong just be reasonable.) I'm from Holland so mostly I speak Dutch. I'm writing this story while I'm in my exams, only this week left. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but if I can't it's because I'm studying.

I love watching Castle I find that I don't have much time to watch an episode. I'm very happy that Castle and Beckett finally got together. This story is set during season 3 Beckett is still with Josh but Castle already broke up with Gina. Castle and Beckett had the undercover kiss from episode 13. And the dirty bomb case is closed; only Josh didn't come back. So he is still in Haiti.

The story starts with Josh in Haiti when he discovers something. He will be coming back to New York shortly after that. And that is when the title is coming into the story. Please know that I won't be telling my story with the episodes. So I sometimes do a different case.

Okay shutting up know. Enjoy and comment!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 1 Return

Taking in the surroundings of the village Josh felt his stomach flip. Collapsed buildings everywhere and sometimes people beneath the debris. It looked like a bomb had gone off in every building in this village. Josh and a team of doctors where located in a small village outside Léogâne. The trip from New York to this place was long. First a flight from three and a half hours. And then a one hour drive from Port-au-Prince to Léogâne. The drive would normally take not much more time than half an hour. But due to the earthquake the road wasn't easy to drive.

Walking up the dark street with his team towards their campsite. Josh thinks back to all the things he left behind in New York. 'This isn't fair' he thinks to himself. His mind goes back to the woman who he left behind in New York. Kate Beckett he still couldn't believe that he had a girlfriend who was so understanding. Sure she didn't like him leaving but she understood it because she knows it's an important job. Going through his pockets he quickly took a photo of him and Kate out of it. Staring down at her beautiful face he sighed. "I wish I could be there with you, I'm sorry for leaving you like that". He kissed the photo and put it back in his pocket.

"Dr. Davidson?" Josh was pulled out of his thought when Dr. Anderson called his name. "We're here" she said. Dr. Anderson was a surgeon for a hospital in New York for 7 years. She decided that she wanted more and joined Doctors without borders shortly after that. "Finally!" He sighed. "Okay, tonight the others have their shift and tomorrow our team will be taking the shift." He said walking directly towards the tents in the back where the doctor slept. He just wanted to sleep he was tired and he couldn't get Kate out of his mind. And how he left her. 'Tomorrow I'm going to do my shift tonight I just want to sleep' he thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The days went fast for Josh. When he was at work he would be working almost non-stop. Working is mind was focused on the victims. But at night he would wander back to Kate. It was his fifth night and he was alone in the tent. He retreated back early so he was alone. Pulling out the picture of Kate out of his bag. He stared talking to her. "Hey beauty. I miss you so much. All I want to do now is was kiss you, hold you and make love to you. I'm sorry for leaving you like that. Forgive me I was an ass leaving you like that. But I'll be back soon I promise!" He kissed the photo and put it under his pillow he wanted to hold it close this night. It was one of the roughest nights he had so far. Every evening he would fill up with guild but tonight was the worst so far. 'I won't survive if this stays this way' he thought. He closed his eyes and soon sleep consumed him.

Waking up the next morning he didn't feel any better. 'I think I'm going to take the early shift today' he thought. Quickly getting out of bed he dressed himself, waking Dr. Miller in the progress. "Dr. Davidson where are you going it's only 5.25 am" he said. Josh thought hard over a decent reply. He and Dr. Miller are close friends; if he said something stupid he would notice it and question him about it. "I'm going to check up on a couple of patients, mostly the kids they must be scared" he said and with that he was out of the tent. 'That was close' he thought I need to think about better excuses.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later during lunch Dr. Miller approached him. "Josh I don't know what is going on with you but you've been acting strange lately, what is it?" He asked. "Look Jake. You know I've been dating Kate and she is really great. She gets when I'm busy with work and she understands that" josh said. Jake just looked at his friend and nodded he knew that Josh was crazy about Kate. "But I just left her like that, she wasn't pleased with it, at least. I feel guilty for leaving her like that. She must be devastated about it" he said as he was trying to hold back the tears. "Josh listen. I know you like her and you want to be with her. But does she want that? Is she really committed to this relationship?" Josh looked up at his friend confusing covering his face "What do you mean?" "I didn't want to tell you this but I know people at her precinct. I heard her and that writer had to safe their partners, and something happened between them." He said Josh looked at him his eyebrows risen and an angry and confused look on his face. "I heard from him that she and the writer finally shared their first kiss. He told me that she liked it allot." Josh rose to his feet and walked away he yelled back at him that his Kate would never cheat on him.

He returned back to his tent. And lay down on his bed. 'How could I've been so stupid. That Castle was totally in love with Kate. I should have known that something like that was going to happen. When was that, was I already gone? Did she sleep with him? I bet she did. Screwing with him behind my back!' The kept on running through his head. He took his photo out and looked down. Was he really that stupid did he not see that coming. With one last look he ripped the photo into small pieces and threw them in a nearby trashcan. "Well Kate, if you can so can I." He said a then walked away. When he would come back to the city he would make her pay.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The days went slower again. Three days after he found out about Kate. He had sex with Dr. Anderson on a regular basis. 'If you can cheat on me with your Writer Boy, so can I' he thought to himself every time he slept with her. 'Besides Dr. Anderson is pretty hot, and I had a crush on her for years before I met Kate.' When it wasn't busy he would go to one of the last tent and sleep with her. Dr. Anderson didn't seem to mind her boyfriend died years ago in a car crash. Josh threatens her that if she ever told anyone about this including Kate -he would kill her.

So Dr. Anderson told nothing. She wasn't that scared of Josh still she didn't want to make him angry. Josh could be really aggressive when he was angry. And even more when he found out about someone cheating on him. In the back of her mind she knew it wasn't the right thing to do. But she couldn't help herself. She was scared that if she told him that he would her pretty bad. On one evening she didn't want to have sex with him. She wanted to tell him what she thought about this situation.

"Josh I am not going to have sex with you. You know you just do this because you miss Kate. And that you're angry on her cheating on you." She said. Josh listened to her and found anger boiling inside of him. It was true he missed her the first days. But when he found about her and Castle he was just angry with Kate. "I don't miss her. And yes, I am angry with Kate. But you're going to have sex with me!" He said through gritted teeth. He walked towards her and gripped her by her throat. He pushed her on the floor and taped her wrists together with duct tape. "You're going to behave. You're going to listen to what is say. And do what I say!" He watched her shaking her head. And then she said no. Now Josh was really angry he reached behind him and found some paper wipes. He made a ball out of it and placed it in her mouth, and secured it with duct tape too. So she couldn't scream he began undressing her. And she began to protest kicking her leg in his chest. To stop him from what he's doing. Josh just taped her ankles to some beds that were nearby. When she was fully undressed he put his pants and boxers down. With every thrust he made her face winced in pain. She was crying and trying to scream, but he only thing that came out of mouth were muffled sounds. When he was done he dressed himself and then her. He untied her and he sat above her. He got a scalpel out of his pockets and put it against her pulse point. "Remember if you tell anyone about this, you're dead. And so is the person you're going to tell." He said with that he left the tent.

When the leader of the camp Dr. Cole found out that he had been intimate with people from his team -he kicked him out. Josh left the same day. He wanted to go home and to make the woman that broke his heart suffer for what she did. On the flight back to New York he thought about Kate. And how she hurt him. 'I'm going to make you suffer. Doing this behind my back. Its way easier if you do it when I'm abroad isn't it' he thought to himself. With that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later in New York the same day.

Kate walked to the door when someone knocked on it. She thought it was Castle. She invited him over for a drink and to talk about their case. The case was almost done they had to wait for a warrant so she could search his place. He already confessed but Kate wanted to make sure that they had enough evidence against him. She didn't bother to look who is was. She didn't expect what she saw.

"Josh you're back early" she said a little confused he should be out there for another week. "I know" Josh said with gritted teeth. He walked into her apartment and closed the door.

So guys this is the first chapter. What do you think. I left with a little cliffhanger. Do you want more please review and comment. Or follow this story. The next chapter will tell what is going to happen inside. The more followers and reviews, and I'm going to work harder on the next chapter.

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine. They belong to Andrew Marlowe and crew and ABC. The story is My own imagination.


	2. The Talk

Hey guys. Thanks for your support on this story! I love writing this story. So here's the next chapter is starts were the last chapter stops

Disclaimer: still don't own them!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 2 The Talk

"Josh you're back early" she said a little confused he should be out there for another week. "I know" Josh said with gritted teeth. He walked into her apartment and closed the door.

"How was your trip? And why are you back early? I didn't expect you back in a week." Kate said walking over and placing a kiss on his cheek. Josh pushed her back. Kate looked confused why would he do that?

"It doesn't matter why I'm back early. I need to talk to you." Josh said walking past her and sitting on the couch. "I heard something about you, how can you do that?" He said with anger in his voice.

Kate was confused he was never mad at her. "What do you mean? What did you hear?" Kate walked over to the coffee table and sat down on it.

"You and your Writer. Do you like him more than me? You could have just said that. You don't have to cheat on me to prove that!" He said his fist were on his sides ready to throw the first punch.

"Where are you talking about? I never slept with Castle! I never cheated on you!" Kate stood up and took a few steps back. She was angry to but most of all confused. She didn't cheat on him. She's not that kind of girl. 'What is he talking about all I did with Castle is going out for drinks and... Oh no, and the kiss with Castle how could I forget about that' she thought all the pieces falling together in her mind.

"Don't lie to me Kate!" He stood up and walked towards her. "You and Castle seem pretty close for just being partners! It's easy if I'm not here isn't it. You think that I wouldn't find out about the two of you? Well, you should be more careful the next time. Someone saw the two of you kissing. I thought you don't like PDA's or is that just with me?" He stepped into her personal space. Walking her back to the wall.

"That kiss didn't mean anything! We were just distracting the guard. Who told you there was no one else in that alley!" She felt the wall behind her and stopped. "I'd like you to leave now. A friend is coming over."

"A friend or just your writer? Tell me is he coming?" He gripped her by her throat and pinned her against the wall. He pushed his hand against her throat until she was gasping for air.

"Let go of me! You're hurting me! And yes Castle is coming. So what? He is coming over because we were going to talk about the case. Nothing else! She screamed. He was hurting her and she could barely breathe.

Josh threw her against the floor. He didn't believe her. She stood up and ran into her bedroom. To get her gun out of the bedside table. Josh ran after her. She had the gun in her hand when he threw her on the bed. They struggled to get hold of the gun. Josh punched her in the stomach a couple of times. Each time hurt more. She let go of the gun. Josh took the gun out of her hand and removed the safety pen. He put the gun against her gun and grabbed her phone of the bedside table.

"Call him! Tell him not to come or I kill the both of you." He dialed his number and held the phone against her ear. The phone rang two times and the picked up.

"Hey Beckett I'm on my way" he said through the phone. Kate was quiet for some time, just looking at Josh who was standing above her

"Look Castle, something came up. You can't come I have to go to my dad" she didn't like to lie to him. He was her partner and her friend. She didn't like to tell him she had to go to her dad. Knowing Castle he wouldn't shut up and only ask more questions. But she couldn't think of something else at that point.

"Oh, is he okay? Did something happen with him? Do you need me to go with you?" He was worried about her father. Her father was the only family left. So if she would lose her dad she didn't have anyone left in this world.

"No you don't have to come. I would rather go alone. He is fine, he asked me to come over because he missed me. I told I would come. I'm sorry but he is important to me. See you tomorrow at the precinct?" She asked knowing that she needed to talk about it with someone. And Castle would be that person.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck with your dad. Bye Beckett." With that he hangs up the phone.

Kate looked up at Josh who was still looking at her. He had her gun still on het temple and she couldn't move without getting shot. She couldn't get shot. Her father would be devastated. First his wife stabbed without getting justice. And then is daughter getting shot by a jealous boyfriend. And what about Castle she didn't want to admit it but she cared about him. And that kiss was amazing! 'If I tell Josh about that he'll shoot me dead' she thought. No it's better to tell everyone that it didn't mean anything to her. Josh took her phone turned it off and put it in his pocket.

"Nice show Kate. Now you're going to do what I say. If you don't I will shoot you" he said. He took her gun of her temple and placed it on her liver. He shifted her on the bed and lay beside her. He started to kiss her neck. When Kate realized what he was doing she tried to move away. Josh gripped her by her arm and pulled her back next to him. He started kissing down her collarbone. She zoned out. If he was going to do this she didn't want to be there with her mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning

Kate woke early that morning. Her whole body hurt. Josh had been rough with her last night. Punching and kicking her if she didn't listen. She had bruises on her torso, legs and back. Nothing above her chest and on her arms. So no one at the precinct would see what happened.

Kate got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Locking the door she stared down her body full with bruises sometimes even small cuts. Tears falling down her face she moved her hand to one of the biggest bruise on her body. It was turned a light shade of black. She took a quick shower.

After she was dressed she wanted to get out of here. Make an early start to get her mind of Josh. She searched for her keys but she couldn't find them next she searched for her gun but it was also gone. 'Then I'll take the subway' she thought. She tried the door but it was locked she couldn't get it open. She wanted to call Espo or Ryan but her phone was gone too. She remembered that Josh went out of the room at night to lock everything up. She decided to wait for him to wake.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After an hour he wasn't awake. She walked into the room and searched his clothes. She found her phone in his pants. But no keys or her gun. Checking the clothes again Josh started to wake. He saw her back turned to him she was going through his jacket. Josh stood up and walked towards her.

Kate was too busy with searching that she didn't hear him approach. When his hands pushed her against the floor she noticed that she was busted. She bumped her head against her dresser. And winced in pain. Josh punched a couple of times and then took her to the living room. He grabbed her gun and keys out of his duffle bag. 'How can I have not thought about that?' Kate asked herself.

Josh walked to her and gave her the keys he put the gun against her liver again. And spoke in a low tone "If you tell anyone about this you're dead and so is the person you told. That includes Writer Boy!" He gave her a last punch in the stomach kissed her forehead and walked away. Kate recovered herself and went out of the door fast.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thank you guys so much. Was writing this chapter and I got all the great comments. And all the followers. So thankx! Next chapter will be at the precinct when Castle is around.

I try to get a chapter up in a few hours. I have my bilgy exam today so I have to study know


	3. Solving the case

Hey guys thanks for your support again! I can't believe it this is my first story and it's going so well, over the 30 followers already. Wow. I had trouble writing this chapter so hope you like it. Enjoy

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 3 Solving the case

Entering the 12th precinct she looked around the bullpen. No one was there yet. She walked to her desk and sat down. She turned the computer on and thought about all the things that happened yesterday. 'Why am I hiding from him? I'm a cop I shouldn't be afraid for a doctor. He doesn't even own a gun. Okay it's not that hard to get a gun.' Before she knew it an hour passed. The elevator doors opened and Ryan and Esposito walked out.

"Morning Beckett" Esposito said. He stood next to her desk and looked down at her he saw something was off with her. "Why are you so early? Is the warrant in?"

"I just wanted to start early, finish some paperwork. The warrant just came in. When Castle gets here we're off" She tried hard to sound normal. But she knew the boys wouldn't press her. Castle on the other hand would ask her questions until she answered him. She needed to make sure that he didn't suspect something.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An hour past and Castle still wasn't in. Kate decided to text him. "Warrant is in. Going to suspects house now, see you there. KB" a minute later he replied "See you there. Slept in forgot to set my alarm. Sorry. RC" Kate hoped that he would be in early when she walked in. She needed the distraction.

"Boys, we're going. Can't wait on him forever. He is going to the house himself." She put on her coat and walked to the elevator. The boys quickly followed her down to their cars.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Castle walked into the hallway of their suspects house. He was thinking about Kate and how she weird she sounded on the phone yesterday. Inside the bedroom Kate was searching in a closet. "Hey Beckett, everything alright with your dad?" He was worried about her and her dad since she called him.

"Yeah he is fine. He just wanted to spend some time with me" she said hoping that he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Okay, I was worried about your dad. Want to come over tonight? The case is done but we can just talk about order things." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Sorry I can't I have to leave early today" She decided that if she is going to leave early today that there would be a small chance that Josh wasn't at her apartment. She could lock things up to make sure that Josh couldn't get in.

"Oh right. Well do you want to meet another time?" He asked he would like to spend some time with her besides work.

"Yeah fine. But focus Castle, find some evidence" She wanted to change the subject. If Josh would find out about Kate and Castle being together after work he would go crazy.

Castle walked in the en-suite he knew she was hiding something. But he could tell that she didn't want to talk about it. Not now he would just continue asking her some questions. 'Why is she holding out on me? She can tell me anything. I can keep a secret, she told me other things in the past. Why hold back now?' The more he thought about the more stressed out he got. 'Maybe it's something big' he thought. Let her come to me.

Castle was searching through the laundry bascket. He found a shirt covered with blood stains. "Hey Beckett, look in here!" He called from the en-suite. "What did you found Castle?" Kate asked when she walked through the doorway. Castle hold up the blood covered shirt. "I think I found evidence." He said with a cheeky grin on his face. Kate walked to him and put the shirt into an evidence bag.

They left the house one hour later. They found some clothes with blood on them. A pair of shoes that matches the shoeprint on the crime scene. 'This guy is going to pay for what he did' she thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the car back to the precinct Castle began questioning again. ''Are you okay? You seem a bit off today. You know you can tell me anything right?'' Castle hoped she would open up a little bit. They were fine before. He didn't know what changed. She just started to open up a bit. But know she build up her walls again.

''Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired. Look I'm sorry that I cancelled yesterday.'' Kate was still feeling guilty for cancelling like that. But if she would let Castle come than he would be in danger. It would risk him getting shot and that would be her fault, she couldn't live with that. Knowing that it was her fault that he would get shot.

''it's okay Kate. We can get a drink another time. Nothing to worry about.'' He took her hand in his. He was surprised that she didn't pull back. Instead she squeezed his hand.

''I know I can tell you anything. You're my partner my friend. But I'm dealing with some stuff so just give me a little space meanwhile.'' It was more a question than a statement. Castle swore that he heard her voice break a little at the last part of the sentence. But he decided that pressing wasn't going to help in this situation. He just squeezed her hand. Letting her know that he understood. And that he was willing to wait until she was ready to tell him.

They continued to hold hands driving to the precinct only breaking when she pulled in to the parking garage in the basement.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They closed the case just after noon. The killer already confessed but Kate wanted the evidence so they would have a strong case. The killer stabbed a woman on the age of thirty-three. It started as a robbery with a lot of violence. But when she began to struggle more he pulled out a knife. The stolen necklace and bracelet where dumped in a container nearby. The killer said he couldn't live with the guilt of killing a woman just for a piece of jewelry.

Kate took the file into the captain's office. He already asked about the file earlier today. ''Captain case closed. He is going away for some time now'' Kate said when she gave Montgomery the file. She stared to walk away when he called her name.

''Beckett, the mayor asked me for a favor. Some people disappeared during their stay in a hotel just outside the city. The mayor wants someone to go undercover. He thought about you and Castle. It isn't an order but think about it. The case needs to be closed. It would be helpful for your career to.'' Montgomery said. Hoping that Kate would take the offer. She was in the office a lot lately and she could really use some time outside the office for a while.

''I'll think about it. I'm leaving early today need to get some things done at home'' Kate said. She knew that he would give the time off she was in the office before and after work hours a lot lately.

''That's fine Beckett'' Kate left the office and went back to her desk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Around seven thirty she left the office. She went home and found that Josh wasn't there. She quickly shut all the windows and locked the front door. He didn't have a key to her place. So he couldn't get in. she took a long soothing bad and went to bed. Tonight she needed to forget about him and what happened yesterday. As soon as she closed her eyes sleep consumed her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay. This is chapter number 3 next chapter will be said a couple of weeks in the future.

As always try to do my best to update soon


	4. Deciding

Okay I said this would be in the future. But Josh has to make a come back first. So he will be in this chapter for some time. And I'm going a little further into the undercover upportunity. I'm very happy about the followers and favorites.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 4 Deciding

"No, no. Stop! You're hurting me!" Kate woke from her nightmare. She woke several times this night, because of this nightmare. She sat up in bed and ran her hands through her hair. She was all sweaty. She took her phone from the bedside table and looked at the time. It was only 5.20 am. She usually woke at 6.00 am. She turned off her alarm and got out of bed. 'I wont go back to sleep now. Maybe some yoga would get the stress out of my body.

When she walked into her living room she froze. On the couch was Josh asleep. 'How did he get in here? I locked everything up and didn't here anything.' She walked to the dront door checking if it was still locked. When she came back Josh was awake and was just sitting there watching her. "How did you came in here Josh?" She tried to keep her voice normal. She was afraid that if she sounded angry that he would hurt her again.

"I took one of your spare keys last night. I was suprised to see that you only locked the door. You're a cop why wouldn't you take any precautions?" Josh was still mad at her but was suprised that she didn't tell anyone. He never thought it would be this easy.

"Getting a protective detail on me. Would only cause you to go after someone i care about. I will do anything to keep the people who i love safe." She was scared she pushed him with this. She didn't want to bring anyone in danger. Josh took a few steps towards her and walked her in the wall. "What do you want Josh?" Kate was scared and angry at the same time. He pinned her against the wall again. "I want you to obey me. Listen to me. You hurt me by kissing that writer. Now you need to suffer to. You know what happends when you don't obey me. Or did you not learn from yesterday?" His hands were holding her body against the wall. He took one hand to pin her wrists against the wall above her. Josh was much stronger than she was. She tried to get lose from his grip. That only caused to get hit on the ribs. Kate was already hurt from him yesterday. When his fist git her bosy. It hurt even more because of the bruises that were still on her torso.

"I know what happends when i don't listen to you. You showed me enough last night. But please leave other people out of this. They didn't do anything wrong. So don't hurt them. Please!" Kate was begging him to leave other people alone.

"They didn't do anything wrong? What about Writer Boy? He stole you away from me. You and him caused this. If you wouldn't have done that maybe this wouldn't be happening now. So give me one good reason why not to hurt him?" Josh was mad at Kate but even more on Castle. He was already hitting on her before Josh came along. He knew that Castle would only cause more problem.

"Take me instead of him" After that sentence Kate closed her eyes. Expecting to get another hit. That one never came. With his free hand he started undressing her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He was rought with her last night. But this time it hurt more. When he finally released her she looked down at his close. She saw that he had her gun again. 'What the... He came in my room last night to get my gun and i didn't even noticed it. How is that even possible. I'm a light sleeper. Why didn't i wake up.' kate thought to herself she was standing there just thinking about how she didn't noticed him. Josh dressed himself and put her gun in the back of his pants. Kate grabbed all her clothes and walked into her bedroom. She shut the door and leaned against it. Her body hurt everywhere. She took decided to take a shower to get all the things that just happened out of her head.

She turned on the shower. And stood in front of the bathroom mirror, waiting for the water to get warm. 'I won't survive this. This needs to stop. But how? If I would have noticed him in my room last night I would have shot him. As long as I only see him at my apartment. I could take advantage of that.' She stepped under the warm spray. Tears starting to fill her eyes when she washed her body. It hurt so much.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When she walked out of the bedroom she took one of her outfits out and hot her phone. It was already 7.30 am so she needed to go to the precinct. There was a message on her phone from five minutes earlier. It was from Castle.

"Hey Beckett. On my way to your place to pick you up be there in ten. RC" Kate read the message over and over again. Castle was coming here and Josh was still in the living room. He didn't even know that Josh was back from Haiti. Now she needed to tell Josh that Castle was coming over. He still had her gun and she needed to take it with her. Determined she walked out of her bedroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Josh give me my gun. I need to go" she stood in front of him with her hand open waiting for him to put her gun in her hand. "You don't get until we are at the precinct I drive you to work" He stood up and took his coat.

"You can't" She called. Josh stopped and stood still waiting for her to explain. "Castle just text me he is coming to pick me up he'll be here in two minutes." She mumbled with her head down afraid to look in his eyes.

"Give me your phone Kate. You just asked him to pick you up didn't you?" He walked towards her. But stopped when there was a knock on the door. He gave the gun when she walked to open the door. Revealing a happy Castle behind it.

"Hey Beckett. I thought I'd pick you up. Here" He gave her a steaming cup of coffee. When he looked over her shoulder he saw Josh standing there. "Hey Josh. How was Haiti? Didn't know you were back." Castle said he looked down to Kate her eyes were focused on the floor.

Josh walked towards the door and wrapped his hands around Kate's waist. Kate tried hard to not cry out in pain. Josh kissed her on the cheek and let her go. "See you later hun." He walked away. Kate closed the door behind her and walked to the elevator. During the ride down neither of them spoke. They got to his car. He was surprised when he saw Kate step in the passenger side. She always the one driving.

"I'm surprised Beckett you let me drive for once." Castle had a big smile on his face. "Well if you don't want to I could always drive." She said to him. Her legs hurt she didn't know if she was able to drive.

"No, I'm good. I have a license to you know. When did Josh come back? I thought he would be there for another week?" If Castle had known that he was there he wouldn't have come. He took the car on the road and made his way to the precinct.

"Uh. Yesterday he didn't tell me why. But if figured they had enough doctors he could go home." Know that she told him she really wanted to know why he came back.

"Did Montgomery talk to you about that undercover mission?" Kate was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah he did. I said that I wanted to discuss it with you first. Do you want to go undercover?" He hoped she said yes because he really wanted to go and it would be good research for his book.

"I think that we need to solve that case." Kate hoped that being undercover would get her away from Josh.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay so I'm ending this chapter here. Next chapter they will go undercover.

Disclaimer: i don't own them


	5. Undercover

Abused chapter 5 Undercover

I apologize for the lack of updates. My exam week was exhausting so I couldn't write.

In this chapter Castle and Beckett will go undercover.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 5 Undercover

"Does anyone have questions?" Montgomery told them one last time what they had to do. Castle and Beckett needed to go undercover as a couple. They would stay at a small hotel just outside the city. More couples have disappeared there in the last weeks.

Kate's mind was busy with other stuff. She was happy she could go undercover but also scared. Yesterday they told Montgomery that they accepted the offer. She didn't expect that she would have to go the next day. But she was happy about it that meant that she didn't have to stay with Josh another night. She didn't tell him about this undercover operation.

"Beckett?" Montgomery snapped her out of her thoughts. "Do you understand what needs to be done here? Keep an eye on those managers!" She had heard this many times before. The managers were the main suspects in this investigation and they were told to look for anything that would prove that they were involved.

"Yes Sir. I know what needs to be done." Kate replied. "Your names will be Mr. Noah Adams and Mrs. Hailey Adams. To make it more realistic I got you two some rings.'' Montgomery pulled a ring box out of his pocket. Inside were two beautiful gold wedding rings and one silver engagement ring. They had a very simple design but were still pretty. He handed the box to Castle. He looked inside one more time and put the rings in his pocket.

''Wait aren't people going to recognize me?'' They weren't going far away. So there would be a chance that people would recognize him.

''Let's hope not. Make sure no one does, got it?''

''Yes Sir. I will.''

'''Good luck. Make sure you get them. This investigation needs to be closed.'' Montgomery walked back to his office.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Castle ready to go? I would like to get started.'' Kate wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Away from this place. But most of all away from Josh. She knew he would go looking for her when she wouldn't go back to her apartment tonight. But she didn't care about that

"Yeah I'm ready. But I'm driving." Kate allowed him to drive yesterday. He liked it because she would always drive. Kate didn't tell him she was afraid to drive. Afraid that the bruises on her legs would get in the way. Josh didn't beat her above her chest so that no one would see what he was doing to her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They drove for one hour. On their way they made small talk about everything. They were talking about Alexis when Castle changed the subject.

''So how are Josh and you doing? Everything ok?'' Castle was always curious about her private life.

''We're doing fine.'' Liar Kate thought to herself. They weren't doing fine at all. Since he came back he would beat her every night.

''Ok. So no trouble in paradise?"

''No, not at all. I only see him at night because we're both busy with work.'' She didn't know if he was busy with work. He didn't talk to her when he came back. She didn't know if he was even going to work. Hell she didn't know why he was back early. All she knew is that he came back a week early. And somehow he found out about the kiss.

''We're here.'' Castle snapped her out of her thoughts when he pulled up at the hotel. The hotel was very small. It wasn't too far away from the city. Just far enough to be a lot quieter. It was a perfect location to hang low for a couple of days. Kate was getting out of the car when Castle pulled her back. She tried hard to not wince in pain. He pulled her back at her arm. Her arms were bruised to everything she could easily hide with her work clothes.

''Wait Kate we have to make it official." He pulled out the ring box out of his pocket. He took her hand and slipped the engagement ring and the wedding ring on her finger. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand and dropped her hand again. He then put on his own wedding ring. Kate was just staring at him she blushed a little. She stared down at her hand. It was sweet what he did.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They entered their hotel room. It was small but nice. It had a king-sized bed, a small kitchen and dining area, a small living room area and a bathroom.

Kate sat down on the bed and looking around the room. 'Maybe this undercover mission won't be so bad after all' She thought. Without Josh being around and threatening her she may be able to tell him a little of the story. She wanted to tell him from the start. But with Josh being in the city she was really afraid that he was going to hurt someone. She now was alone with Castle. Undercover they didn't even had their own names. Josh couldn't know where they were.

''Kate I will take the couch so you can sleep in the bed." Kate had been opening up a little. He didn't want to push her in any way by sleeping in the bed. Kate thought it was sweet that he was being such a gentleman. Since she told him that she was dealing with stuff he was acting like a gentleman all the time. It was very sweet the way he acted.

''Ok Castle. Thank you. Let's unpack everything and then go own for dinner." It was already turning six a clock. They left the precinct around five pm. They had to wait for the detectives from the 8th to tell them all about the case. This case wasn't from the 12th so they had to wait for the detectives from the 8th.

"Sure. You take the closet I will take the dresser.''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They arrived at their room at eight pm. At dinner they met the managers from the hotel. They looked like nice people. But Kate knew that even those people can be the bad guys. The managers Mr. and Mrs. Lynn seem to hide something. Like they knew more about those couples.

''I think they are holding back something'' Kate said while she walked to the bed and sat on it.

''Yeah they are. But we talk to them tomorrow we could try to get more out of them'' Castle closed the door and leant against the couch.

''We need to get more out of them if we want to solve this case. We also need to talk to some of the staff. Maybe they know more."

''I agree.''

Kate looked to her phone again. Josh had been calling her a few times now. She didn't answer them because she didn't want to speak with him. She turned her phone off and put it in her pocket.

''I'm going to take a shower.'' Kate walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile in New York City

Josh walked into the bull pen. He was looking for Kate. He had already been to her apartment and she wasn't there. So he figured she would still be working. Josh saw that she wasn't at her desk so he walked to Esposito who was still doing some paperwork.

''Hey. Have you seen Kate? I can't find her. And she doesn't answer my calls.

''Hey man. Didn't know you were back. Beckett is working a case. Can't tell you were she is.''

''Shouldn't she be back at this time. It's getting late there's not much you can investigate at this time of day.''

''Well the case she is working isn't in the city. So she stays outside. Sorry can't tell you anything else."

''For how long will she be gone?'' Josh tried to keep his voice normal. He was mad because she just went away.

''I don't know. For as long as the case takes.''

''If you speak to her. Tell her that I'm looking for her.'' Josh walked away again. He knew eventually she would do something she was a cop after all.

Esposito took his phone out of his pocket and made a text to Beckett.

''_Yo. Your boy is looking for you. Didn't know you went away''_ He hit send and went on with his paperwork.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate stepped out of the shower. She looked in the mirror and stared at her bruises. Some of them were yellowing. The new ones were visible above the old ones. Her hand ran over her stomach were most of the were located. She dried herself and searched for her pajamas. She realized she still had them in the room.

She put the towel around her body. Trying to cover up most of her bruises. She unlocked the door and walked into the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Castle was playing a game on his phone when he heard Kate enter. He looked up at her and smiled. He was about to turn back to his game when she turned her back to him to grab some clothes. He could see the bruises on her back. When he searched her body for more he saw that she was covered in bruises. He stood up and walked towards her.

''Kate what the… What happened? Why do you have bruises over your whole body?'' He asked in concern. If she didn't walk out with only a towel on he wouldn't have noticed.

Kate turned around when she heard him. She wanted to tell him everything but she didn't expect it to happen like this.

''Uhm. These are… uhm... they are from a... .'' Kate didn't know what to say. Or how to say it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay I'm leaving it with this. Castle has seen some of her bruises.

Next chapter will start from here.


	6. Lies and the truth

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 6 Lies and the truth

_**''Kate what the… What happened? Why do you have bruises over your whole body?'' He asked in concern. If she didn't walk out with only a towel on he wouldn't have noticed.**_

Kate turned around when she heard him. She wanted to tell him everything but she didn't expect it to happen like this.

''Uhm. These are… uhm... they are from a... .'' Kate didn't know what to say. Or how to say it.

"Kate just tell me who did this. Who did this to you Kate?

"I... I... They're from..." Kate was at loss for words once again. She couldn't tell him yet. Soon but not now. Not how he found out. This wasn't going as she had planned.

"Kate?" Castle snapped her out of her thought once again

'I need to make something up I can't tell him yet. I'm not ready to' she thought. "I went to gym last night. It thought some sparring would do me good. I lost. I wasn't strong enough." It was the best excuse she could come up with at the moment.

"Are you sure that is what happened? Some of these look older." He picked her arm up and inspected a bruise that was yellowing.

"I'm sure that's what happened." She pulled her arm back to her side.

"Kate you know you can tell me anything. Anything. Doesn't matter what." Castle looked into her eyes. He hoped that she would give in and tell him what really happened.

"I know Castle. I'm going to put my pajamas on and go to bed. I'm exhausted." She walked past him and into the bathroom again locking the door behind her. She looked into the mirror and looked at the bruises that he saw. They weren't as bad as the ones on her stomach. He wouldn't get to see those. Then she had to tell him she was beaten instead of that she lost a boxing game.

When she was dressed she walked into the room again. Castle was on the couch already. He was texting someone. She climbed into bed and pulled the blanket up to her chest.

"Goodnight Castle" She called before she closed her eyes

"Goodnight Kate" Castle replied. He texted Alexis back. And prepared another to Esposito.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_"Talked to the managers. Seem to hold back something we will talk to them again tomorrow. Also going to talk to the staff."_ Castle informed him on the case. And the little progress the made.

_"Good. So you're still alive. Did she threaten to shoot you already?"  
_  
_"Ha ha. No she didn't. She is very nice to me"_

_"Oh she is? Josh was at the precinct earlier. Didn't know he was back. He was looking for Beckett. Seems she didn't tell him."  
_  
_"I knew he was back. Came back 3 nights ago. Really Kate didn't tell him?"_ Kate told Castle they were fine. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't tell Josh about the undercover mission.

_"Kate?"_

_"Yes Kate. I've been calling her that since we arrived here. Why wouldn't she tell him?" _

_''Don't know you're with her. Ask her!"_

_"Can't she's asleep. Better go sleep to. Talk to you tomorrow. Night Espo"_ He made an end to the conversation.

_"Night. Talk tomorrow"_ Castle glanced at the time and put his phone away. He closed his eyes and soon sleep consumed him to.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Castle woke a couple of hours later. He glanced at the time again. It had only been a few hours of sleep. Why would he wake now? He sat up on the couch and looked over to the bed. Kate was restless tossing and turning in bed. Castle walked over to the bed and sat on the other side looking at her face.

She was covered in sweat. And still moving like she was fighting something or someone. Castle decided to wake her up before her nightmare grew worse. He was about to shake her when she started mumbling something.

"No please. No. Ouch. Josh. Hurting me." Her words came out as a whisper and Castle had to listen closely to what she said.

'Josh? Why would she talk about pain and Josh? Unless no. That can't be true. Josh is not hurting her. Is he? Did he cause this? Is he the reason why she is covered in bruises?' Castle couldn't get his mind on it. He looked down at Kate again seeing her breathing getting faster he decided to wake her up.

"Kate come on wake up. Just a nightmare wake up Kate." Castle shook her body lightly. Until she started to wake up. She opened her eyes looking at the surroundings. Her brain processing everything that happened earlier. Being undercover with Castle.

"You awake Kate?" Castle asked as she opened her eyes. He moved back a little giving her some space.

"Yeah I'm awake." She sat up in bed and looked at Castle who was sitting on the other side. "I just had a nightmare."

"I know. You were talking in your sleep." He didn't want to tell her that she almost confessed that Josh was the one hurting her.

"What did I say?" Kate hoped that she didn't tell him anything stupid.

"You were mumbling something about hurting and Josh. Please Kate I want to know the truth. Not because I'm curious about your private life. But because I care about you." He took hold of her hand. Rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. "Is Josh the one hurting you? Did he cause the bruises?

Kate sighed and looked down. So she did tell him. She couldn't understand why. She wanted to tell him even in her sleep. But she didn't know how to. She simply nodded her head yes.

"Oh Kate." He kissed the back of her hand a couple of times. Showing her that he was sorry for her and giving her the strength to tell him what happened. "Next time I see him. I will kill him." He said trying to lighten the mood a little. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm here for you" Castle wanted to have the answers to all the questions he had. But he knows she was feeling vulnerable about this.

Kate shook her head no. "Not now. I'm not ready yet. Will you stay with me though I don't want to be alone now."

"Yeah I stay with you. You can tell me when you're ready. You're safe know. He can't get to you. I will protect you from him." He pulled her into a hug. "I promise." He said just to reassure her. She buried her head into his neck. Just needed to be close to him. For him to comfort her to show her that he did care.

Kate moved away after a minute. She lay back down in bed and patted the spot next to her. He moved underneath the blankets and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Night Kate. Sweet dreams"

"Night Castle. Thank you for being there." Soon sleep consumed them both.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She woke up when her alarm chimed. She reached for her phone and put it off. She was pulled back again by Castle.

"Stay in bed it's early." He said with a sleepy voice his eyes were still closed.

"We need to get started on the day soon though" she said.

"It's not like the precinct that we have to be on time. We can go down when we want to."

"You know we're here to work. Or did you forget about that?"

"No didn't forget. Just stay in bed a little longer. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Castle. Slept better after the nightmare."

"Still don't want to talk about it?" He asked carefully he didn't want to push her. But he wanted answers.

"What do you want to know? I don't want to talk about it too much though."

"I understand. When did this start? And why?"

"It started the night he came back." She said nervously. She played with the sheet in her fingers. "He was mad at me. Somehow he found out about that kiss we had in the alley."

"Why didn't you tell anyone sooner. We could have stopped him you know. If I remember no one else beside that guard was in that alley how could he possibly know? Do you regret it?"

"He was threatening to kill me and the one I would tell. I wanted to tell you though. But I was afraid that you would get hurt because of me. And I don't know how he found out but he did. He even knew the date on which day it happened. But I don't regret it, it was amazing like you said"

"You know I was talking about the way you knocked that guy out."

"Yeah, right" they both broke into laughter recalling that moment in their heads.

"Can you tell me what he did to you?" He saw her shook her head 'no'. He understood that she went through a lot these days.

"So I've seen them on your back, arms and legs. Are there more?" Again he saw her head nodding this time 'yes'.

"Can you tell them where they are?" She kept her head still this time. One hand going beneath the blanket to pull her shirt up a little. While the other pushed the blanket away. She pulled her shirt up until the rise of her breasts.

He didn't look down. Staring at her face asking permission to look down. When he saw her nod her head he looked down at her stomach. Seeing that most of it was covered with purple and black bruises. Some yellow but mostly they were dark. He ran his fingers over a bigger bruise. Trying to process everything in his mind.

"I'm so sorry Kate." He moved closer and placed a loving kiss on the biggest bruise.

"I'm going to get ready." She said she walked to the closet and pulled out some clothes. Then made her way into the bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	7. A Tarzan life

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 7 A Tarzan life

He didn't look down. Staring at her face asking permission to look down. When he saw her nod her head he looked down at her stomach. Seeing that most of it was covered with purple and black bruises. Some yellow but mostly they were dark. He ran his fingers over a bigger bruise. Trying to process everything in his mind.

"I'm so sorry Kate." He moved closer and placed a loving kiss on the biggest bruise.

"I'm going to get ready." She said she walked to the closet and pulled out some clothes. Then made her way into the bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate walked out of bathroom to see Castle still lying on the bed. He had fallen back to sleep again. Kate walked over to the bed and looked at his face. 'He is so adorable when he sleeps' she thought. She didn't want to wake him but they had to get ready for today. Today they had to talk to the staff and managers again. Kate shook him until he started to wake. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. After his eyes adjusted to the lights in the room he focused his eyes on Kate and smiled.

"Morning." His voice was hoarse from sleep.

"Good morning. Come on Castle we need to get downstairs."

"Let me get ready." He grabbed some clothes from the dresser and made his way in to the bathroom. He stumbled a little on the way over and almost walked into the doorpost.

Kate had a big smile on her face when she saw him walk away. She trying hard to hold back the laugh that was trying to come out when he almost walked into the doorpost. She saw her phone on the nightstand and picked it up to see if she had any messages or mist phone calls. She had one message from Esposito. She opened it and began to read it.

_''Yo. Your boy is looking for you. Didn't know you went away''_ The message said.

Kate shook her head. 'So he is looking for me. I hope that Espo didn't tell where I am.' She quickly typed he reply.

_"Did u tell him where I am? I need to focus on this mission. Can't have him here!"_ She really hoped that he didn't knew where she was. It was the first time to wake up and don't find Josh there. She liked it. Instead she woke with Castle's arm around her. It just felt right. Her phone vibrated in her hand and she read his reply.

_"No. Told him you where working on a case outside of the city. He walked out."_

_"Ok. I'll text him."_ 'I won't text him she thought to herself. But I already told Castle that was hard enough. I'll wait a little before I tell them.' At that point Castle came out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked as soon as he saw her staring at nothing.

"Nothing's wrong."

Castle walked to her and caressed her arms. "Kate I can tell when something is wrong with you. At this point you're upset about something. I know Josh hurt you very bad and I know you feel vulnerable. But Kate please. Don't shut me out. I'm here, talk to me. I promise I'll keep your safe. But you'll need to let me in so I can help you."

Kate looked at the floor a tear escaped her eyes. "He's looking for me what happens when he finds me. We are not that far away." She looked him in the eyes again. His eyes were soft and full with concern for her.

"Kate I don't know if he will find us. But if he doesn't I'll keep your safe until he's behind bars. As long as we're here I doubt that he finds us. When this case is done I can take you away if you want. Hide you until he's arrested. But before we can we need to tell the boys, Lanie and the captain. I know that's scares you. But they need to know about this so they can get him of the street."

"I'm not ready to tell them. The boys will think I'm crazy for not shooting him. And Lanie will be mad because I didn't see a doctor. I think I would rather take your offer. Go with you and hide for awhile. If I have to tell them I also need to tell them what he did to me. And I'm just trying my best to forget that. I haven't told you what I've been through. I will tell you. It's just..., I don't know why I can't tell you. But I'm doing my best to open up to you."

"I understand. I won't force you to tell me. Just tell me when you're ready." His soft blue eyes were looking down to her. Kate took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She just needed to be close to him. She felt him place a kiss on the top of her head. His arms wrapped around her torso very carefully. Trying to avoid all the bruises she had on her body.

"Now let's go down. Get some breakfast and then talk to the staff." She said while she stepped out of his embrace. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers and walked out of the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After breakfast they walked around the hotel to find someone to talk to. They found the lifeguard. He was tall and her brown eyes and brown eyes. His age was around 30 years.

"Excuse me sir. I'm Hailey Adams and this is my husband Noah Adams we're looking for my cousin and her husband. My cousins' name is Dakota Lee and her husband is Conner Lee. Do you know them?

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Adams. My name is Austin Wood. I've met them. They seem a nice couple. I don't know where they are. The last time the hotel heard something from them was last week. See, they went out and never came back. All their stuff is still in the room. And nobody heard from them since. I'm sorry."

"Oh that's terrible. Can I see their room? She had some jewelry that belonged to our great-grandmother. It's important that it stays in the family." Kate made up an excuse to take a look at the room.

"I understand. But I can't promise you. You'll have to ask Mrs. Lynn. She is present today."

"Well, thank you so much for your help"

"You're welcome"

Castle and Kate turned around and walked towards the office from Mrs. Lynn. "Do you really think she is going to let us see the room, Kate?"

"Yes I do Castle."

"But because of the privacy they can't just let you in."

"I know." She knocked on the door and waited.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mr. and Mrs. Adams what can I do for you?" She asked very polite.

"I heard about my cousin Mrs. Lee and her husband. I'm devastated about the news. But my cousin had some jewelry from our great-grandmother. It's important that it stays in the family. Could I please see her room? I know that she always took it with her when she went to a hotel but she never wears it." Kate slipped some fake tears to make it more realistic.

"I'm very sorry. But I can't let you in the room. Police told me no one could enter the room."

"Could you call them? Explain the situation and ask them. It's already hard for my family to know that they're missing. If I could place find that necklace." Kate was sobbing quietly.

"Ok I'll call them." She retrieved into the room and called the local police.

Minutes later she came back with a room key in her hand.

"Police said you could go in. Please return the key this evening. They were in room 125."

"Thank you very much." Kate said then she walked away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They rode the elevator up to the first floor. "You know you could always be an actress if you don't like being a cop anymore. You played that very good."

"I think I'll choose being a cop." Kate said while she laughed.

"Why would the police let us in the room? How did you pull that off?"

"Montgomery gave our undercover names to the local police. He knew I wanted to search the room by myself."

"So what are you looking for?"

"I just want to see if they missed anything. Just searching for the normal stuff." She walked out of the elevator and opened the door to room 125.

"It looks clean." Castle said when he followed Kate into the room and closed the door behind him.

"According to the case file the maid was in after the couple left. And the last place they were seen was at a local supermarket about 10 blocks down." She started searching through drawers. "I would like to go down there in the afternoon." When she found nothing in the drawers she made her way into the bathroom.

After searching for the rest of the morning they came up with nothing. Everything was in place and nothing seemed to be missing.

"Kate come on, let's go its past noon. Let's get something to eat and then head down to that supermarket."

"Yeah fine. I just wish we found something new." She walked out of the room to the elevator.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They went to the supermarket and came up with nothing. They decided to walk a couple of blocks further going east. The report said that the couple went west after they left. But it could be that they took a detour and still headed east. After a couple of minutes walking Castle broke the silence.

"Look Kate, a wood. Maybe they wanted to live like Tarzan and Jane. Only not in a jungle." Castle started to walk into the wood. He hoped that some of his crazy theories would cheer Kate up a little after they found nothing this morning.

"Yeah right. And take a pack of dogs so they can play for gorillas. Maybe they are just lost. But it's been a week since they disappeared so they should be dead by now. I don't think they took much water and food." His theory about a Tarzan life did cheer her up a little.

"I don't think that dogs can climb in trees. So it would be more likely if they took some cats." He answered, not even paying attention about her realistic theory.

"Know-all." She mumbled.

They walked for some minutes when Castle started to make Tarzan noises. "What are you doing?" Kate asked him when he was just about to call again.

"I'm communicating with Conner Lee. If he would live like Tarzan he has to talk like him to." He answered her with a serious look on his face like he really meant it.

"Look Castle." She walked over to one tree.

"What do the cats appear?" He asked when he looked at all the trees. Kate just turned around and glared at him.

"No they don't. Blood stains. And small cuts in the tree it looks like they've been made by fingernails." She took photos with her phone and pointed them out.

"There goes the Tarzan theory." He mumbled when he watched the marks on the tree.

"I think we need to call the local police. Let them search further."

"Or we could go in further. If they're really out there. We need to find them maybe they are still alive." Castle started walking further.

"Ok but I'll still call them for backup." She called with the local police and they would come for backup. But she still needed to call her own captain because they were in charge of the investigation.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_"Montgomery."_ He answered when his phone rang  
_  
"Captain, its Beckett. We may have found the place where Lee couple is. We're inside a wood some blocks east from the supermarket."_

"Good work. Did you find the others already?"  
  
_"No, we think that they may be with them. Local police is coming for backup. But we need you guys to."_

_"Ok we will come. We will be there in an hour. Stay where you are."  
_  
_"Captain. We think that they could still be alive. We need to move now."  
_  
_"Not without backup!"_ He called out before he ended the call.

"So can we move?" Castle asked when she put her pone in her pocket and took her gun in her hand.

"He said not without backup. So we have to stay here." She stopped and leant against a tree. She was tired and still sore.

"Beckett if they are alive we need to move! You ok?" He asked when she leant against the tree.

"Yeah I'm fine. Ok let's move." She started moving again with Caste following her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They walked for some minutes when they found an abandoned cabin in an open field. It look like it was about to collapse. One side was covered by trees the others were surrounded by grass.

"We need to move underneath the trees for cover. And we need to get to the covered side." She started walking to the cabin Castle following.

When they got to the cabin they saw that the door was on the covered side.

"Okay I'll cover you." Castle swung the door open. Kate walked inside with her gun raised. In the corner there were to people tied up. As she walked to them she saw that it was the Lee couple. She checked their pulse and looked over to the woman who was looking very pale. She untied the robe around their bodies and she saw the bruises on Dakota's body. She was covered. Kate stood up and ran outside to a nearby tree. She vomited everything she had in her. She felt Castle come closer and rub soothing circles on her back.

"You ok?" He asked as she was done and walked to the cabin again.

"I'm fine. But she is covered in bruises we need to get her to the hospital.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Disclaimer: don't own them


	8. Confessions

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 8 Confessions

"You ok?" He asked as she was done and walked to the cabin again.

"I'm fine. But she is covered in bruises we need to get her to the hospital.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ambulance is on its way. We need to move them the ambulance can't get in." Castle called when he put his phone back in his pocket.

"They're too weak to walk. It looks like they're drugged." She walked to the couple and put a blanket on them that she found on a shelve. "We still need to find the others. And the person responsible for this. How long before the captain and the boys will be here?"

"Around 15 minutes. The others are missing for a longer period of time. I think they might be dead by now." Castle took Kate outside again. He held her by her shoulders and stood in front of her. "Kate what's wrong? What caused you to get sick? You never get sick on a crime scene."

"She is beaten. When I saw those bruises I had to think about Josh and everything. It just became too much." She sighed. She was trying to open up but it was really hard for her. Since her mother's death she didn't let anybody in as much as she was doing now. It scared her. "What is local police doing?" She asked to change the subject.

"Canvassing the area. Making sure nobody gets in. They are sending a few officers in to help us." Kate looked at the time. The boys should be here by now.

"I call Ryan ask where they are." Kate walked away from Castle and dialed Ryan's number.

"Hey Beckett we're here. Where are you?"

"Inside. Look if you walk straight through the woods. You'll find an open field with a cabin. That's where we are."

"Montgomery is going to be pissed. You didn't have any backup."

"Ryan I don't need a lecture right now. Just come here. They're drugged and the ambulance can't get in so we need to move them."

"On our way" He ended the call. Five minutes later Ryan, Esposito, the captain and local police came running at them. They secured the area around the cabin. Before Montgomery walked to them.

"Beckett I thought I said not without backup. It's good that they are alive but I expect you to obey my orders."

"Yes Sir I will. Nobody was in the cabin except for the Lee couple. So we still don't know who did this."

"I want you two to go back to the hotel now. It can still be the managers and I hope you haven't blown your cover by now."

"Yes Sir. Come on Castle." Kate and Castle walked out of the woods again. And walked back to the hotel. "You know Castle. We still need to return that key. Let's see how they react to the news."

"Sounds like a plan."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When they walked into the hotel they went straight to the office. Kate knocked on the door and wrapped her arm around Castle's waist. Castle wrapped his arm around her shoulder and made small circles in her shoulder.

"Mrs. Adams did you find the necklace?" Mrs. Lynn asked when she took the key from Kate.

"I brought it back to their room. Police called me they said they found them. They are still in the hospital but they are going to be fine."

"Oh they found them that's wonderful. I began to worry that they would be dead. Did they say anything about the others? Are they found yet?" She spoke with a normal voice and played nervously with the key in her hand.

"No they didn't. But thank you for stilling giving me that key. Bye Mrs. Lynn." Kate said and walked away. "I think she is going to move soon."

"You think she and her husband did it?" Castle asked he saw her nod.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inside the office

Mrs. Lynn put the key away and called her husband. She was nervous and scared.

"We need to move now! The found the Lee's." She screamed through the phone.

"What do you mean they found the Lee's? Police said they thought they were dead." Her husband replied.

"I don't know how they found them. But they are in the hospital right now. So come and pick me up we have to get away from here."

"Ok be ready in ten. Back entrance." He ended the call.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An hour later Castle and Beckett heard a knock on their door. Beckett opened the door revealing the boys and the captain. She let them enter the room and closed the door. Montgomery spoke first.

"We arrested the Lynn's. We found the other couples they were buried twenty meters from the cabin. Looks like they were dehydrated Dr. Parish is looking at them now. I want you two back in the precinct tomorrow. I'll go back to the city tonight. Esposito, Ryan and Dr. Parish stay here." Montgomery walked away again.

"So I heard your boy is still looking for you." Esposito said to Kate.

"I'll be back tomorrow. He will be fine for one night." She answered. She didn't care what Josh would be doing right now. As long as he wasn't around her she was fine with it.

"Breakfast tomorrow?" Ryan asked

"Sure. Will be there at 7.30." Castle answered.

"Ok see you guys tomorrow." Ryan said. The boys left the room again."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Castle walked out of the bathroom and saw Kate sitting in bed. She was texting Lanie. Castle walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Castle? I want to tell you." Kate said she put her phone away.

"Yeah I now. Tell me when you're ready."

"I meant I want to tell you now. If I don't I'm afraid I won't." She admitted her fingers played with the sheet nervously. Castle walked to her and sat down on the end of the bed. Kate patted the space next to her. Castle sat down next to her and she took his hand in hers. Kate sighed and started to speak.

"Josh came back the night that I invited you over. He talked about me cheating on you some how he found out about our kiss. I told him that we never slept together. But he didn't believe me he pinned me against the wall and threw me against the floor. I got up and ran into my bedroom to get my gun. When I turned around he was already there and threw me on the bed. We struggled for the gun and he overpowered me. He out the gun against my temple and forced me to call you and tell you not to come. He punched me a couple times in my stomach. He put the gun against my liver and started kissing down my body. He tied me up so he could put the gun away. I zoned out I didn't want to go through that. He r... He raped me twice that day, Castle. Next day I woke up and everything hurt. I searched for my gun, keys and phone but couldn't find him. I found my phone in his pants. I was too busy searching that I didn't hear him approach he pushed me against the floor I bumped my head against the dresser. He punched me gave me my stuff and I left I was so scared and in so much pain."

" It hurt so much Castle! And it still hurts." She sobbed. Castle pulled her against him. She cried for a few minutes. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Thank you so much for being here for me." Castle brushed her tears away with his thumb and kissed her forehead. "Always Kate. Always. Thank you for telling me. From now on I will protect you. Goodnight Kate."

"Goodnight Rick."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kate wake up. We can't be late." Castle shook her lightly. They forget to set the alarm last night. And it was already 7.00 am in thirty minutes they needed to be at breakfast with the boys and Lanie.

"I'm awake." Kate mumbled when she started to open her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's already 7.00 am so you need to get cleaned and dressed." Castle was already dressed.

"I don't want to go." She pouted. "They're going to ask questions about Josh and me. And then we have to go back and I don't want to." A tear escaped het eye.

"We can stay here if you want to. We'll tell them that you're not feeling well and that we're not coming down. We can order room service." He sat down next to her.

"No you go down. I'll stay here if that's ok? I'll sleep a little longer than order something."

"It's fine. See you later. Try to get some sleep. Call me if anything is wrong. Bye Kate."

"I will Castle, see you later."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Castle walked into the restaurant. He spotted the group sitting by the window. He was greeted by Esposito.

"Hey Castle. How you doing? Where's Beckett?"

"She's not feeling well. So she is not coming down." Castle sat down next to Ryan.

"Is she ok?" Lanie asked.

"I don't know. She is not feeling well. I asked her if I needed to stay but she said that I should come here."

"Oh I'll go check on her after breakfast." Lanie said. She was worried about her best friend.

Breakfast went very fast. Castle stayed down to catch up with the boys. Lanie went up to check up on Kate.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate was sitting on the bed. Since Castle left she slept for some time, showered and had breakfast. When she heard a knock on the door she opened the door revealing Lanie behind it. "Hey Lanie. What are you doing here?"

"Are you ok Kate? Castle said that you aren't feeling well." Lanie was concerned. Kate looked ok but she didn't show pain. Lanie walked into the room and waited for Kate to turn around.

"No I'm not. I'm thinking about taking some personal time. I still have some vacation days." Kate sighed she turned around to see Lanie looking at her with concern.

"Kate what's going on?"

"Josh and I haven't been a good couple. I'm thinking about breaking up with him. When I do I want some personal time." Kate already told Josh that they were finished the first night he came back. But just caused her to get punched. She wasn't going to tell Lanie about the situation yet. First she wanted to talk to Montgomery about her leave.

"I'm sorry honey. If you want to talk I'm here for you." Lanie wrapped her arms around Kate.

They talked for a little longer about how Esposito and Lanie were doing and what happened at the precinct. Much to Kate's surprise nothing really changed. After talking for about thirty minutes Castle walked into the room.

"I better go. Bye Kate." Lanie hugged Kate one more time before she left the room. Castle sat down next to Kate.

"So what's the plan? I know you don't want to go back to the city." Castle took Kate's hand in his and stroked her hand with his thumb.

"I really don't want to go. But I'm thinking about taking some personal time. So I need to go back to talk to Montgomery. After that I want to get out of the city again. Maybe go to my Dad's cabin I hope that Josh doesn't know where it is because I don't have anywhere else to go."

"You have another place to go. Come with me to The Hamptons. Nobody has the address besides from mother and Alexis. Josh can't find you there."

"I don't want to impose on your family."

"You won't impose. They love to have you there. And Alexis is in school mother will be home to watch after her. And working on a new play. Come on Kate. Come with me."

"Ok I'll come with you. But first we need to go and talk to Montgomery. Thank you." Kate gave him a kiss on his cheek and moved to pack her stuff.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I apologize for not uploading sooner. But my senior prom was yesterday and I have a small hangover. I'll try to update soon though


	9. Back in the city

Sorry for not updating sooner. This is a short chapter next one will be bigger.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 9 Back in the city

"So what's the plan? I know you don't want to go back to the city." Castle took Kate's hand in his and stroked her hand with his thumb.

"I really don't want to go. But I'm thinking about taking some personal time. So I need to go back to talk to Montgomery. After that I want to get out of the city again. Maybe go to my Dad's cabin I hope that Josh doesn't know where it is because I don't have anywhere else to go."

"You have another place to go. Come with me to The Hamptons. Nobody has the address besides from mother and Alexis. Josh can't find you there."

"I don't want to impose on your family."

"You won't impose. They love to have you there. And Alexis is in school mother will be home to watch after her. And she is working on a new play. Come on Kate. Come with me."

"Ok I'll come with you. But first we need to go and talk to Montgomery. Thank you." Kate gave him a kiss on his cheek and moved to pack her stuff.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They returned to the city almost two hours later. Rick and Kate didn't talk much while he drove. Rick didn't tell Kate but he was so ready to kill Josh. 'She doesn't need to get more upset. If I stay calm maybe she will to.' He thought. But when he saw Josh he would kill him with his bare hands. Castle drove directly to the precinct. She wanted to tell Montgomery and then leave.

When the car was parked Castle took her hand. "Kate I didn't want to tell you last night because you were pretty upset. But when I see him I'll kill him with my bare hands. I won't let him get anywhere near you." Kate just looked at him. She knew he was angry and it was sweet that he didn't want to make her even more upset. "Thank you Castle. Come on I want to talk to Montgomery and leave."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Beckett where is this coming from? Can you explain why you want personal time?" Montgomery was a little shocked. She never took a day off.

"Sir part of why I chose to be undercover was because I have some personal problems at home that I wanted to be away from. I just need the time to solve those. I can't concentrate on work now. I'm not able to help my team this way."

"I understand that you want to solve those. Are you in trouble? Do I need to help you with anything?"

"No sure you don't have to help me. It will be something that I want to do myself." 'I want to kill him myself' Kate thought.

"Ok Beckett I'll give you time off. You will need to give me your gun and badge." Kate handed him her badge and gun.

"Thank you sure. Have a good day." She walked out of his office.

"You to Beckett." He called after her. Kate walked over to her desk and started to gather her stuff. Castle sat in his chair as usual and watched her put some things in her bag. The boys started to walk to her desk. They saw the whole conversation in the office although they couldn't understand what they were saying. They were shocked when they saw Beckett hand over her badge and gun.

"Yo Beckett. What happened in there?" Esposito asked. He pointed his finger to Montgomery's office.

"Espo, Ryan. I don't want you to question this. I'm taking personal leave for awhile. I'm not able to focus on my work right now. I need to solve some things and I won't be back here until I do."

"Oh. Uh. We'll come and visit you from to time." Ryan said. He wasn't used to Beckett taking personal leave. And he wanted to know why she was taking personal leave. They weren't just a team but a small family. But he also knew when Beckett didn't want to talk about things she didn't tell them. Even if they would force her to tell she wouldn't spill.

"Actually I'm leaving the city tonight. I don't know when I will come back. But I'll call you guys if I need something. Now I need to go back to my apartment and pack. Bye guys." She started walking to the elevator with Castle in tow. While she waited for the elevator she felt the boys staring at her. She would tell them. But not in the precinct, and not now. She planned to invite them over in The Hamptons, little did she know that they weren't going to find out like that. When the doors opened she stepped inside with Castle. Just before the door closed she waved at them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

30 minutes or so later they entered her apartment. She tried to avoid looking at some of the walls and other parts of the room. She remembers where Josh had hurt her and she didn't want to live through that again. Castle saw that she was avoiding some of the things in the room. She also looked a little tense. He touched her shoulder letting her know that she wasn't alone anymore that he would help her get through this one. When she felt him place his hand on her shoulder she turned around. "I'll just go grab a few things. Won't be longer than five minutes." She walked to her bedroom and grabbed some clothes and other stuff she would need. She made her way into the bathroom and grabbed some of her toiletries.

When she walked back in the living room she saw that Castle was still standing in the same place. He was talking to someone on the phone she figured it must be Alexis since he hadn't seen her in awhile. Kate walked over to one of the windows and looked outside. Somehow looking into the streets of New York calmed her down. She counted the cars as she always did but froze when she saw a familiar car. Castle saw her mood change to.

"Alexis I got to go. Talk to you soon. I love you too, pumpkin." He ended the call and walked over to Kate. He placed his hands on her shoulder again and looked outside to. "Kate? What's wrong?" He asked concern filled his voice.

"Outside. Uh there's a car. It's Josh's." She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contact list searching for Ryan's number. When she heard the door open she ran with Castle into the bedroom. She didn't have her gun on her so she couldn't defend herself. She decided that she didn't have time for a phone call so instead she typed a quick text "911".

The next moment went fast. Josh came into her bedroom and fought with both of them. He knocked Castle out and turned his attention to Kate. He fought with her and pulled out a gun. He shot a couple of times and Kate fell to the ground. She was bleeding from her stomach. Josh stepped over her and was about to shoot again when he heard sirens coming closer. He left and drove past Esposito and Ryan who were rushing to Kate's apartment.

The last thing that Kate heard before she blacked out was Esposito and Ryan calling her name.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Left with a cliffhanger again. Sorry, couldn't help it. I'm excited about a story that I will start after this one is done. Don't worry I'm not finished with this one yet.

Disclaimer: still don't own them.


	10. Hospitalized

**A/N: ****I'm sorry this took me so long to write. I know it's been very long since I last updated. Also a lot of you keep telling me that this story is OOC. It's supposed to be OOC, Kate would never let something like this happen. I noticed that I forgot to put it in the summary, I've changed that.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 10 Hospitalized

It took Ryan and Esposito fifteen minutes to get to Beckett's apartment. They decided to run up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. Beckett didn't ask for help many times and when she did it was serious. So when they got her 911 text they rushed to her apartment. Arriving at her floor they took their guns out of their holsters and ran to her apartment at the end of the hallway. When they came closer they saw that her door was half open. They raised their guns and walked into her apartment. ''Beckett? Beckett!'' Ryan called when they entered her apartment. But there was no reply. They moved from the living room to her bedroom, Esposito walking in front. The door was open on a crack, Esposito opened the door and first saw Castle lying on the floor unconscious, he rushed over to him. Ryan already spotted Beckett lying on the floor next to her bed, and rushed over to her. Beckett was bleeding from her stomach and had an open wound on the back of her head, caused when she hit her head on the night stand after she got shot. ''Call EMT's! She's in bad shape. How about him?'' Ryan placed his hand on her the bullet wounds to keep pressure on the wound.

Esposito ended the call he made. ''EMT's are coming. He's unconscious, took some nasty blows, but he'll live. How is she?''

''She's been shot, two times. I think she hit her head on the night stand when she fell. What happened here?'' Ryan asked. When Beckett and Castle left the precinct everything was fine.

''Don't know bro. Looks like they both put up a fight.'' Esposito said, looking at the room. A lot of stuff was broken; her mirror had a big crack in the middle, all her stuff on her dresser was on the floor. The room smelled like perfume because of the broken perfume bottles. ''We just have to wait for them to wake up.'' Esposito felt sorry for his boss and her partner. He was determined to the attacker behind bars. A team of EMT's walked in 10 minutes later, Ryan and Esposito moved to the living room to give them some space to work in. ''You call Montgomery and her dad and get CSU in here. I'll call Lanie, Martha and Alexis.'' By the time they made all the phone calls Castle and Beckett were on their way to the hospital, Jim was in his cabin and it would take him longer to get to the hospital. Everyone else was going to Lenox Hill right away. Esposito and Ryan left after CSU was at Beckett's place.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Esposito and Ryan were able to reach the hospital in ten minutes. They ran to the first nurses' station. ''They just brought in Detective Beckett and Rick Castle. Where are they now?'' Esposito asked.

''Excuse me, who are you? I can only give information to family.'' The nurse said. She was around her forties had black hair and brown eyes.

Both Ryan and Esposito flashed their badge before Esposito spoke. ''We work with them. We are family, where are they?'' The nurse stood up and led them to a family room. The room was small with a few couches.

''Detective Beckett is in surgery. She was shot in her stomach two times and had an open wound on the back of her head. She also seems to have older cuts and bruises on her body especially around her torso. Do you know anything about how that happened?'' The nurse looked at both of them. Ryan and Esposito looked at each other and then turned back to the nurse, they both shook their heads. The nurse went on. ''Well it looks like she's been in a fight before today. They managed to get her stabilized but she isn't out of danger. Mr. Castle has a few bruised ribs. He has a deep cut on his forearm caused by something sharp. Also a smaller cut on his forehead, he is going to be sore for a few days, and needs to rest. He's still unconscious because of a blow to the head, he's getting some pain medications and needs some stitches. He will be moved to a recovery room when they done. For detective Beckett, she'll be in surgery for a couple of hours and will be moved to ICU after that. A surgeon will come in and tell you more about her later. Is there any next of kin for Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle?''

''They are coming. When can we see Castle?'' Ryan asked. He was determined to get to the bottom of this. He was still surprised that Beckett had been in a fight before today and didn't tell them anything about it.

''You can visit Mr. Castle when he's in the recovery room. Who can I send through?''

''Captain Montgomery from the 12th, Dr. Parish, Jim Beckett, Alexis Castle and Martha Rogers.'' Ryan told her. The nurse left after that, Ryan promised to call Jim as soon as he knew more. ''I'll go call Beckett's dad.'' Ryan told Jim everything the nurse just said and that he promised that would call again after the surgeon's visit. Two minutes after Ryan ended the call, Alexis walked in. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her fists clenched. Ryan stood and walked to her but before he could reach her she yelled at him. ''What the hell happened? First my dad goes on an undercover mission. And then I get a call telling me my dad is in the hospital. Where's detective Beckett? She is the one who is supposed to protect my dad. She should've prevented this! And now she is to chicken to show up?!''

Ryan looked confused at her and then glanced at Esposito. ''You didn't tell her about Beckett?'' Ryan saw him shake his head, and he turned his attention back to Alexis. ''Alexis I think you should sit down.'' He took her by the arm but she moved from his hand.

''No. Tell me what happened! And where's detective Beckett?!'' She yelled back. Alexis had been in class when the call came in. At first she ignored the call, but her phone kept buzzing. She asked the teacher if she could answer the call, explaining that it was her dad's colleague and that they only called when something's wrong. After she got the shocking news of her dad in the hospital, she had to explain everything to her teacher so she could leave class.

''You're dad is going to recovery soon. Beckett is in surgery, she got shot.'' He explained to Alexis.

''Oh. Sorry, I didn't know.'' She mumbled. ''Is she going to be ok? What happened?''

''We don't know what happened. I wish I knew. Do you know where your grandmother is right now?''

''She's almost here.'' Alexis sat down on the couch opposite Esposito. They sat in silence for a minute until Captain Montgomery and Martha walked in. Martha hugged Alexis and Montgomery took Esposito and Ryan aside. ''How are they? Do you know what happened?'' Montgomery asked.

''Sir, Beckett is in surgery, got shot twice in the stomach and hit her head, she's stable at the moment. Castle has a few bruised ribs, a big cut in his forearm, and a smaller cut on his forehead, he's still unconscious, and they'll move him to recovery soon. Beckett sent us a 911 text, we immediately took off, when we arrived at her apartment Beckett and Castle were both unconscious. Looks like they put up a fight, her bedroom is thrashed. We don't know who did this; CSU is already at her apartment looking for prints and DNA. But it's best to wait for Castle and Beckett to wake up, we assume that they saw who attacked them.'' Esposito explained.

''Let's hope they wake up soon. You said only her bedroom. What about the rest of her apartment?'' Montgomery asked.

''Only her bedroom. Looks like they fought in there, we think they might be attacked there. The rest of her apartment looks clean.'' Esposito watched over Montgomery's shoulder and saw a nurse enter the room. ''Looks like we get some news.'' Montgomery and Ryan turned around to see what Esposito was talking about.

''Mr. Castle is in recovery now, he's still unconscious.'' The nurse said to the crowd.

''Can we see him now?'' Asked a worried Alexis. She was already standing and walking to the nurse.

''Yes follow me.'' Alexis and Martha followed the nurse out of the room and to Castle's room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The nurse walked them to a small room on the second floor. When Alexis saw her dad she ran over to him, tears in her eyes and falling down her face. ''Mr. Castle is still unconscious, we don't know for how long, we just have to wait for him to wake up. We'll check every hour to see how he's doing. When he wakes, go to the nurses on the end of the hallway, they will check him again.'' The nurse did a last check and left the room.

''Oh, Richard.'' Martha walked over to him and sat down on a chair next to his bed. She took his hand in both of her hands. He looked pale, his arm was bandaged and he had bandage on his head too. His hand felt cold in Martha's hands. Alexis sat next to her dad and was crying silently. She had never seen her dad lying in the hospital before, and the image shocked her a little. ''Alexis, he's going to be fine. He always is.'' Martha told the teen.

''I just want him to wake up.'' Alexis sobbed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An hour and a half later Jim and Lanie had joined the group. Alexis was still in her father's room while Martha was waiting for news on Beckett with the others. The group was silenced all waiting for the news. After a few minutes a surgeon walked the room in. ''Are you here for detective Beckett?'' The surgeon asked.

Jim stood and walked over to the surgeon. ''How's my daughter?'' He asked nervous. He already lost his wife and he didn't want to lose his daughter too.

''We were able to stop the bleedings and remove the bullets. She is stable and being moved to ICU. She hit her head pretty hard, so we took some scans, the results were normal. She's on pain medications, so she'll sleep for awhile.'' He explained.

''Can I see her?''

''Of course Mr. Beckett. But no more than two people.'' The others told Jim to take his time, and that they would visit later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alexis was still seated in her father's room. A nurse had come to check on him and told Alexis that he was doing well. Alexis had stopped crying half an hour ago, now she was just sat on the bed next to him. After a half an hour Castle began to stir, Alexis jumped of the bed and pushed the button to call the nurse. ''Dad! Dad, please wake up! I need you to wake up, Dad. Please!'' Alexis stopped talking when she saw his eyes open, looking around the room until he saw Alexis standing next to him. Just at that moment the nurse walked in.

''Is something wrong?'' The nurse asked, she walked closer to the bed and saw that Castle was awake. ''Mr. Castle, how are you feeling?''

''I feel like a truck hit me. My head hurts and I'm very tired.'' Castle closed his eyes again; his head hurt too much to keep his eyes open for any longer.

''Do you mind going outside, Alexis? I need to check him, before he falls asleep again.'' Alexis walked out of the room, once outside she pulled out her phone and sent a text to her grandmother._ ''He's awake! Checking him right now.''_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in the family room the boys and the captain were discussing who did this. ''I don't think is coincidence.'' The captain spoke. ''They come back, first thing she does is asks to take days off. She doesn't just take days off. After an exhausting case I have to order her to go home. They must know something.

''So you're saying that they know who did this. Or they at least know that something like this was going to happen. She takes days off, goes back to her apartment with Castle. Seeing that they were in her bedroom and a duffle bag on her bed, I assume that they were going somewhere, or at least packing her stuff. Do you think she was trying to flee? Only to be attacked by whoever did this.'' Esposito said.

''Maybe. But don't forget she send me that _911_ text. So that means she saw him or her coming, or she heard someone enter her apartment. But in the latter, I don't think she would send me a text. So that means that she saw their attacker coming. Maybe, when she saw that person coming she and Castle hid in her bedroom. That duffle bag doesn't mean she was packing it could be the bag that she took with her on the undercover mission. And didn't you listen to what the nurse said; she said that she was covered in bruises. So that means she has been attacked before, but why wouldn't she tell us?'' Ryan told Esposito.

''Why would Castle be with her if she was just unpacking? And she would have told someone if she was attacked, or made a report out of it.''

''Maybe Castle was just dropping her off. And when the attacker came they hid in her bedroom.''

''That doesn't make sense. Castle never drives, she always drops him off.''

''I've….'' Ryan was cut short when Martha spoke up.

''He's awake!'' A concerned Martha said. ''Now you can stop discussing this and find out who really did this.''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was nearing 6pm and the boys were still in Castle's room. After the text from Alexis the boys and the captain had gone to Castle's room, but he was asleep again. The captain stayed for half an hour and then went to Beckett's room on ICU, after the short visit he went back to the precinct. Lanie was still in Beckett's room with her father. Martha had taken Alexis to diner a few minutes ago, that left Ryan and Esposito in his room. The boys went back to discussing what they think had happened when Castle woke from his sleep. His eyes were still closed but he could hear everything that they were saying, after listing for a couple of minutes he decided it was time to speak up.

''Talking about me.'' Castle said with a hoarse voice when he opened his eyes.

''Nice of you to join us, Castle.'' Esposito said while walking closer to the bed. ''How are you feeling?''

''The pain medication is working. I don't have as much pain as I had earlier.''

''That's good news.'' Ryan stated. ''You know we have to do this. Can you give us a state…'' Ryan was interrupted again, only this time by Castle.

''How's Kate? She ok? Where is she? I need to see her.'' He said while he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back by Esposito.

''You need to stay in bed. You're not strong enough. The doctor…''

''How is she? She's alive, right?'' He asked again, his voice now filled with panic.

''She is alive. She had surgery, they moved her to ICU. Lanie and her dad are with her now. She has been shot in her stomach twice. And has a wound on the back of her head from when she hit her head. She also has a lot of bruises and cuts that are older. On her torso, legs and arms.''

Castle sighed. ''Yeah I know. I've seen some of those.'' He closed his eyes trying to get the image of her bruises out of his head. It wasn't something he wanted to be reminded of.

''Wait. You know! Who did that to her? And who did this?'' Ryan asked pointing to Castle in his hospital bed.

''Josh.'' Castle said when he opened his eyes. He looked to the two detectives who stared at him in disbelief.

''Castle, we know that you don't like her boyfriend. We get it. But to accuse him of doing this. That's just low.'' Esposito shook his head.

''No! It's the truth! She told me!'' He raised his voice; he needed them to believe him.

''Ok, if you think that that's the truth. Then you have to tell us what she said, and to tell us how this happened.'' Ryan said, his voice was a lot calmer.

''It is the truth! You have to believe me!'' Castle took a couple of deep breaths before he continued. ''When we were in the hotel, she went to take a shower. She forgot her clothes so she came back in with a towel wrapped around her body. I could see her bruises on her arms and legs. When I asked her about she lied, she told me that she went to a gym and got those during sparring. I woke up in the middle of the night for some reason. I walked over to her when I saw she was stirring, she murmured words like Josh, Pain, Stop, No, Hurting so I tried to wake her up. When she woke up I asked her about it again and when I asked if it was Josh she nodded. She told me that he had beaten and raped her.'' Castle had to take a few deep breaths to stop the tears that were standing in his eyes. When he had himself under control he continued. ''The plan was to go away from the city. To take her with me so that she would be safe. When we were at her apartment she looked outside the window, and a look of terror washed over her face. She pulled out her phone and told me that Josh's car was outside, she sent that text to you and we hid in her bedroom. Josh came to the bedroom and we fought. At first only me and Josh she looked frozen into place but when she came to help he threw her to the ground. He punched me a few times and used his gun to hit me. And that cut open my arm. When I fell to the ground I saw Kate trying to stand up, I tried to tell her to stop but then Josh kicked me, and I was knocked out. The last thing I heard was a gunshot.'' Tears were falling down his face. Ryan and Esposito just stared at him a shocked expression on their faces. Both were speechless, processing everything that Castle just told them.

''Wow, Castle. I… don't know what to say.'' Ryan stammered. ''We need Beckett to verify this.''

''Believe me. I wouldn't lie about this. I know it's shocking but it's the truth. You have to make sure that he doesn't come into her room.''

''We believe you Castle. But why is he doing this?'' Esposito asked.

''I don't know.'' Castle said with a defeated sigh.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Castle woke the next morning feeling very sore and still tired. To talk about what happened to them but mostly to Kate, was really hard and exhausting. Determined to check up on Kate today he tried to sit up. After a few attempts he was sitting against the head rest, his head in his hands feeling very dizzy, the door opened and a nurse walked in.

''Mr. Castle you need to lie down. You need to rest.'' The nurse said as she walked over and tried to get Castle to lie down.

''I need to see a patient here. Detective Beckett she's in ICU, I need to see her.'' He said when the room had stopped spinning.

''Mr. Castle, you're in no state to go and visit others. You need to rest.'' The nurse said firmly.

''I really need to see her. Can't you get a wheelchair so I can go up?''

''Mr. Castle, you need to rest. If you promise me to go back to sleep now I'll bring you up in the afternoon.'' After a few minutes Castle gave up, and agreed to go up later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A few hours later Ryan and Esposito were walking down the hallway in recovery. They just came back from ICU, so far the situation hadn't changed. They had the doctor doing a rape kit on her and collect evidence from her body. Reaching Castle's door they knocked and opened the door. They found Castle sitting up against the headrest and Alexis at the back of his bed. ''Dad I need to go otherwise I'll miss class. My break is almost over.'' She kissed her father on his cheek and left the room.

''Hey, feeling better?'' Ryan asked as he sat down in a chair next to his bed.

''Still sore, but feeling better. The nurse is getting a wheelchair so I can visit Kate. How is she?''

''So far nothing has changed. The doctor is did a rape kit and collected evidence from her body.'' They talked for a little longer until the nurse came in and helped him in the wheelchair. Ryan and Esposito offered to take Castle to ICU. When they stood in front of her door Esposito spoke up. ''Castle, she looks really bad. A lot of bandages, and she's hooked up to a lot of machines. She's also very pale, it's very overwhelming.''

''I want to see her.'' Castle said. Ryan opened the door and Esposito wheeled him in. Castle was shocked what he saw. The boys told her she looked bad but still it shocked him. Behind her bed and next to it were a lot of machines, she had a lot of tubes attached to her body. Her skin looked almost white and she had a bandage wrapped around her head. She had a few new wounds on her arm. The boys brought him closer to her; he immediately grabbed her hand and held it in his. Her hand felt cold in his hands, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. ''Oh, Kate. I'm so sorry you have to go through this.'' The boys decided to leave him alone with her and they left the room. An hour had passed when he felt her hand squeeze his. He started talking to her, encouraging her to wake up. She opened her eyes a little and looked around the room, until she locked eyes with his.

''Hey Kate. How are you feeling?'' He asked softly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

''Castle.'' She croaked out. ''What happened?'' She asked, not remembering what happened to her.

''You don't remember?''

''No.''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Disclaimer: Don't own them**


End file.
